PLEASE DEHHH
by Storm Coment
Summary: LUCU LHO PADE... PADA NGEBASH AJA DARI KEMARIN... NGGAK BOSAN2 APA. KALO NGGAK SUKA JGN BACA... ADA WRNINGNYA NOOHH... PLEASE DEEHH... DAN LUCU JG ADA YG NGIRA GW AUTHOR LAIN.. HA.HA.HA.. NGAKAK GW... HAhahah...ha
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant**

**Cast : Baekyeol, Kaisoo, dan Hunhan**

**Romance, Love, Sex, fantasy,**

**Rate : M, N, O**

**fic ini milik ESEM, **

**bukan untuk anak-anak labil**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

…

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex toy. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya syudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya syudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

Bekhyun pemuda tampan yang sejak dahulu menyukai sex. Ia melakukan sex dengan siapa saja, baik dengan yeoja, namja, batu, bantal, boneka dan lain-lain. Pernah juga Ia melakukannya dengan tante girang bernama Teyon, yang memeknya sudah gatal.

page error


	2. Chapter 2

**Pregnant**

**Baekyeol, Kaiyoo, dan HunhanRomance, Love, Sex,**

**Rate M, N, O**

**bukan untuk anak-anak labil**

**fic ini milik ESEM, **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**..**

Haha..hahahaa… kena tipu, dasar reader otak mesum. Pasti berharapnya bisa baca FF NC alias FF yang isinya seks mulu… hhbikin malu aja. Pasti rata-rata yang baca FF NC itu belum cukup umur dan masih labil. Itu fakta ya.. bukan rekayasa atau mengarang. asddffghkfkkfkf

Aduh, gimana ya… bukan maksud nipu, tapi pembaca fic yang notabene adalah penggemar OTP EXO, biasanya tidak ingin mendengar jika idol mereka dikatakan gay alias homo, hombreng, maho, lekong atau apalah. Tapi dilain pihak mereka malah menjodohkan dan mengcouplekan idol mereka yang semuanya adalah namja alias cowok (kaisoo, chanbaek, hunhan, somdeng)… fuck you bitch pantat… hahaha..ha…ha whateverlah.

Termasuk yang suka buat baca FF genre GS perubahan kelamin, hellooo ooo… apa lho suka lihat idol lho yang namja malah jadi yeoja? Ckck…ck memprihatinkan sekali. Imajinasi yang kebablasan dan tidak masuk akal. Apa bisa namja tampan malah jadi yeoja cantik? Ada yang malah bisa hamil lagi (MPREG), ck..ckck... hal-hal seperti itu yang harus dipertanyakan kepada author labil yang suka bikin Ff GS, dan terutama yang suka baca Fic GS juga, dengan alasan "maaf yee, gue jijik baca Ff yaoi, jadi gue baca FF GS aja"… fuuuuhh, alasan bodoh dan labil, perek. fuck your mother, bitch… !

Kenapa ngga bikin FF normal saja… oh, gue tahu, biasanya ada yang bilang "gue nggak mau kalau idol gue dipasangin sama cewek, nyesek tahu…"… huhh, itu juga jawaban labil dan alay, dan jawaban itu keluar dari para fujoshi anak kecil dibawah umur yang memeknya pengen dimasuki ama kontol idol biasnya… fuck asshole

Mereka-mereka ini biasanya tidak rela dengan couple semisal Kyungsoo-Soojin atau Baekhyun-Taeyeon. mereka tidak rela jika biasnya pacaran dengan yeoja… hellooo, siapa lho? Emang lho emaknya dia… fuck…

tidak rela melihat dan membaca FF idolnya dengan yeoja lain. Emank kenapa kalau kontol Kyungsoo masuk dimulut tante Soojin? Masalah buat lhoo,. atau kontol berbulunya Baekhyun yang mengobok-obok memek tidak perawan Taeyeon di mobil yang dipergoki dispact? Cape deehhh…. Itu urusan mereka, mau ngesoks dengan siapa saja, termasuk dengan yeoja dan tante-tante girang. Lho-lho semua para fans hanya bisa gigit jari dan bayangkan jika idol kalian menyodok kalian dalam mimpi, ingat… dalam mimpi… ha,.ha.,., fuck you

Semoga kalian tidak sakit hati karena kena tipu. Dan jangan berharap ada kontol besar, peler, penis dan sebagainya yang bisa kalian baca di FF ini… haha… jadi bayangkan saja kontol berurat Chanyeol, kontol berbulu Jongin atau mungkin kontol kuda Sehun… … ha… labil lho semua,.,.

Siapa suruh ngebash gw dichap 1, fyuhhhhhhhhh…hhhh,.,.,.

jari tengah buat lho…


	3. Chapter 3

Halo ladies yang norak. Chapter tiga udah didepan mata nihh. Semua menunggu postingan gw kan ya? Ngaku aja deeh. Gw hanya ingin bilang satu hal, nggak usah deh main bash di kotak review. Katanya gw menghina, tapi lho lho pada juga kagak bisa jaga mulut. Bikin malu aja lho semua. Semua pada hujat dan bashing gw yang imut ini... Jadi kalo gitu kita sama dong...

Please dehh. Kagak usah urusin orang lain. Urusin aja noh sono hidup lho yang udah susah. Mending lho semua masuk kamar dan tidur. Okee.

Sekian dulu ff gw.. Jgn review. Okk

Halo ladies yang norak. Chapter tiga udah didepan mata nihh. Semua menunggu postingan gw kan ya? Ngaku aja deeh. Gw hanya ingin bilang satu hal, nggak usah deh main bash di kotak review. Katanya gw menghina, tapi lho lho pada juga kagak bisa jaga mulut. Bikin malu aja lho semua. Semua pada hujat dan bashing gw yang imut ini... Jadi kalo gitu kita sama dong...

Please dehh. Kagak usah urusin orang lain. Urusin aja noh sono hidup lho yang udah susah. Mending lho semua masuk kamar dan tidur. Okee.

Sekian dulu ff gw.. Jgn review. Okk

Halo ladies yang norak. Chapter tiga udah didepan mata nihh. Semua menunggu postingan gw kan ya? Ngaku aja deeh. Gw hanya ingin bilang satu hal, nggak usah deh main bash di kotak review. Katanya gw menghina, tapi lho lho pada juga kagak bisa jaga mulut. Bikin malu aja lho semua. Semua pada hujat dan bashing gw yang imut ini... Jadi kalo gitu kita sama dong...

Please dehh. Kagak usah urusin orang lain. Urusin aja noh sono hidup lho yang udah susah. Mending lho semua masuk kamar dan tidur. Okee.

Sekian dulu ff gw.. Jgn review. Okk

Halo ladies yang norak. Chapter tiga udah didepan mata nihh. Semua menunggu postingan gw kan ya? Ngaku aja deeh. Gw hanya ingin bilang satu hal, nggak usah deh main bash di kotak review. Katanya gw menghina, tapi lho lho pada juga kagak bisa jaga mulut. Bikin malu aja lho semua. Semua pada hujat dan bashing gw yang imut ini... Jadi kalo gitu kita sama dong...

Please dehh. Kagak usah urusin orang lain. Urusin aja noh sono hidup lho yang udah susah. Mending lho semua masuk kamar dan tidur. Okee.

Sekian dulu ff gw.. Jgn review. Okk 


End file.
